


Thank You

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [39]
Category: Glee
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, 3dwc, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a series of one-word prompts. The title was the prompt!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a series of one-word prompts. The title was the prompt!

It’s a normal, lazy, afternoon at the Hummel’s when Blaine stops and stares at Kurt. He has these moments sometimes, when he is overwhelmed by how much he loves Kurt - and how much Kurt has done for him. Both knowingly and unknowingly.

“Thanks,” Blaine blurts out. Kurt looks back at him curiously.

“What for?”

Blaine gulps. He hadn’t meant to say anything. “For everything,” he says. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you that you saved me.” Blaine smiles, and Kurt does too - although it’s obvious he’s still confused.

“I love you,” Blaine says. “I’ll explain later, I promise, but for now I just wanted to say thank you.”


End file.
